


Day #8: Myths

by KittyNoir666



Series: Felinette Month 2019 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fairy Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666
Summary: Felix comes to stay at Marinettes inn house but Marinette is hiding something
Relationships: Marinette Dupain Cheng/Felix
Series: Felinette Month 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625827
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Day #8: Myths

**Author's Note:**

> They are young adults I don’t know what age though.

**Felinette Month Day 8: Myths**

Felix heard of the women from the forest. The woman was described as beautiful, caring, and sweet. How she is a healer and her natural medicine. How she never leaves that forest ad if you want something from her you have to go to her instead. How her house is both a shop and a house with 6 rooms but each one has a unique style but she still gets a signal even if she shouldn’t. How she takes in anyone who needs a place to stay if they need a break from the world. And that is exactly what Felix needed.

He had become more stressed from his work along with him being a workaholic and his friends and family noticed this. So they sent an email to the woman to ask if she could have a room ready for Felix, the woman had agreed and so now Felix had no choice but to go since it be rude after everything was already paid for. So he flew to where the town where the forest was located.

When he arrived he called for a taxi and instructed him to the forest, the taxi driver understood where he was headed so he drove him to the forest and said that he should follow the red and pink flowers and he should arrive at his destination.

Felix followed the flowers, he had walked a long way when the flowers led him to the middle of the forest which was a clearing where the house was. The clearing was huge and was a big perfect circle and where the forest ended there were mushrooms, flowers, and some rocks. There was a garden, a few chickens, and many, many, many flowers, plants, and herbs of different kinds. Felix went to the door and entered the shop.

“Excuse me is anyone there?” Felix asked no one

That’s when the woman of the forest came through the side door. Felix lost his breath as she entered her shop with a smile and she seemed so graceful. Her beauty caught him off guard but he quickly got a hold of his mind, which was a good thing as she began to speak. 

“Hi, you must be Felix, nice to meet you. My name is Marinette,” Marinette greeted Felix and introduced herself to him she then motioned for him to follow her, “Your room is ready, you will be the only guest I have staying here until further notice since some guests tend to pop up without notice if they’re from the town since some of the local kids whose parents trap them in their houses tend to escape and run here.” 

“Ok,” Felix responded slowly taking in the information she was saying

“I would stay away from the chickens, they tend to get feisty with strangers, don’t touch the flowers, herbs, and other plants because I use them for the medicine, you can explore the small garden, breakfast is served around 7 am, lunch is served around 12:30 pm, and dinner is at 8 pm,” Marinette explained as she led him to his room, “The wifi password is ‘LadybugandChatnoir’ and don’t worry you’ll get great signal here even if we’re in the forest, try not to go into the forest too much or you’ll get lost, but don’t worry if you do get lost I’ll find you and bring you back to the house. If you hear strange noises at night don’t worry about it, it’s just the woodland creatures who come here to sleep or just to explore this place since they are curious animals. And here is your room”

Felix nodded at all of it before entering his room and Marinette bid him a good afternoon. When he entered the room he saw that it actually suited him nicely; The walls were painted gray, the bedsheets were a nice color black, the bed was a size king by the looks of it, there was a desk with a computer, there were bookshelves near the window seat, and there was a small closet for the clothes of the guest.

Felix unpacked and put his things away and settled in. He would be staying there for at least a week before heading back. It after lunch so he might not see Marinette until dinner time so he decided to do some work on the computer and check on some emails. He stayed there until it was time for dinner, Felix and Marinette had dinner before both turned in for the night. Through the night Felix kept hearing things so he decided to put some calming music on the computer and he was able to fall asleep afterwards.

When he woke up the next day it was around 5 in the morning so he decided to do some work. Before he knew it, it was 7 and breakfast was ready so he went to eat. Marinette was in the kitchen making coffee when he entered, Marinette motioned to the table and there were already two plates with food in them.

“How do you take your coffee?” Marinette asked him

Felix turned to her before answering and saw that she had two cups full of coffee, “1 scoop of sugar should be good”

“Got it,” Marinette said as he brought his cup to him after putting a scoop of sugar in it and went back for her coffee that had two scoops of sugar and some milk and then sat down with Felix and they began to eat and converse, “How did you sleep last night? I heard you put music on the computer”

“Well the noises we’re disturbing me but after I put the music I was able to sleep nicely,” Felix informed her

“I have a record player along with records with calming music if you would help you sleep better,” Marinette offered

“That would be wonderful thank you,” Felix said, “Oh, Today I’ll be going to the town to walk around, would you anything from the store?”

“No, Felix, I’m good,” Marinette said. 

They finished their food and Felix said he’d be gone for about 5 hours. So Felix left to explore the town and visit the tourist places just to check them out. As he was walking around he found out he forgot his wallet so he headed back two hours early. As he arrived back to the field he wasn’t ready for what he stumbled upon returning. What he saw was Marinette gathering her plants humming to herself but the thing that made him freeze was what he saw on the back of Marinette and how she was picking the flowers and herbs.

She had wings and was flying.

It took him a minute before unfreezing and clearing his throat which caught the attention of Marinette who whipped around at the sound and uttered a squeak. Marinette’s eyes widened and she let out a small scream before falling to the ground, once she got back up she flew at full speed to Felix grabbing him and carried him bridal style to her room and locked the door before turning to him and glared, she still had her wings out.

“You can’t tell anyone about this or the consequences will be fatal for both of us,” Marinette warned him getting closer to him and then putting her hands on either side of him on the wall that he had backed up to, “No one can know, I have lived in secret for the majority of my life before being trapped here and even then I made it work in my favor, So don’t go around telling people that I’m a fairy, got it. 

Felix nodded his head and gulped, trying to hide his fear. Marinette noticed the gulp and backed off and before saying sorry and leaving the room, Felix assumed that it was to keep gathering the flowers and herbs. Felix went to his room, laid down on the bed, and just stared at the ceiling. He had lost track of the time because Marinette came to get him for lunch but she had hidden her wings again. 

There was an awkward silence between them when Marinette broke it, “Aren’t you curious about what you saw?” 

Felix stopped eating and looked at her then set his utensils back on the table, “I...I do have questions...but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or force you to answer my questions.”

At this answer, Marinette gave him a small smile and thanked him since the last time someone found out they didn’t stop pestering her about her fairy life, “He practically became obsessed with my fairy form. He always asked me to be in that form. The thing is, I let him pester me because I loved him and we began dating before he found out and at the time I thought that it was so wonderful I didn’t have to hide anymore from him but then it took a turn when I refused to turn into my fairy form. We fought and he brought up that I was lying to him and I said no I never lied I just withheld information about me because I was following the rules and that it was an accident that he found out, this pissed him off and he left angrily and that’s when I realized that I was in a controlling relationship so I acted fast and left. I move to the town near here but then my ex found me again and I fled to the forest, this forest, but then he found me and the forest felt my distress and created the clearing and the circle and afterward the magic flowed to me and told me that I was trapped but safe from him. To me, that’s bittersweet because the magic flowing through was keeping me safe but was also trapping me but I learned to adapt to my situation”

“I’m sorry that happened to you” Felix apologized

“Don’t apologize it’s not your fault,” Marinette said with a sad smile before continuing and changing the subject, “Anyway, we should move on, you came here to relax not hear the tragic story of a random woman fairy.”

They finished eating and continued like this for most of the rest of the week. Marinette was able to be in her fairy form when she wanted too, especially since no townspeople came to stay at her house, but the thing is that something was happening and they didn’t know it. They were falling for each other and the magic could sense it and because the magic could feel that Felix was falling for Marinette the circle trap was breaking. But while they were falling for each other and extending Felix’s stay with her someone who was touched by magic felt the magic of the shield breaking and he decided to take a little trip to visit an old friend.


End file.
